


Sex on the Beach

by lasairfhiona



Series: 1MW March Bingo [2]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:29:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the title says.  Trip and Jonathan are vacationing and the first thing Trip does is go skinny dipping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex on the Beach

"What are you doing?" Jonathan asked as he watched Trip walk straight through the cottage they rented, stopping only to grab a towel from the stack near the back door, before he was out the door.  
"Going swimming," Trip answered as he started to unzip his uniform as he walked.

"And your suit?"

"Birthday," Trip answered,walking out of his uniform, leaving it to lay on the sand.

"Trip, you can't do that."

"Watch me," he countered as he stripped off his undershirt leaving it as another marker on his path to the water.

"Trip..." John protested as he watched Trip shove his underwear off and walk into the water buck nude.

"Join me or shut up, Jon," Trip said just before diving under the water.

Shaking his head, Jon stripped off his own uniform, leaving it with the pieces of Trip's uniform he'd picked up and walked into the water. Trip did have a point about how the water felt on his body and how freeing it was. Not that he'd be ready to admit that right now. Maybe later. Diving in, he swam out to where Trip was treading water near the opening to their private cove.

"Nice huh," Trip said with a grin.

"You know it," Jon said pulling Trip to him, their legs intertwining as they kissed.

When they sank below the surface, Trip pushed them upward laughing and coughing. "If this is what skinny dipping does for you, maybe we should move this to the beach."

"The sand..."

"The towel. Lube in my uniform pocket."

"Always resourceful," Jon said as he kissed Trip again, running his hand down his lover's body to cup his cock.

"Race ya to the shore," Trip teased, pushing into Jon's hand before turning and swimming away.

"You're cheating."

Trip stopped and threaded water for a moment, "Faster I get there, the faster you can have your wicked way with me."

Jon just shook his head and started out after his lover. He definitely had plans on what he wanted to do to Trip. Always a strong swimmer, he caught up quickly to Trip and passed him by a stroke when their feet hit sand. Standing up, he pulled Trip to him and slid a leg between Trip's as he kissed him.

"Fuck Jon, do you know what you are doing to me?" Trip asked when they broke the kiss.

"Yes, And I know what else I am planning to do to you," Jon said as he maneuvered them down to lay on the towel and pile of clothing.

"Oh, what's that?" Trip asked, thrusting up against Jon.

"You'll see," Jon said with a smile as he leaned to kiss Trip again, reaching to pull one of their uniforms closer because he too had lube in his pocket. Coming up with a small tube, he kissed down Trip's body, keeping his body away from the sand. The last thing he wanted to do was get sand anywhere important that would draw their lovemaking to a halt.

As he prepared Trip, he watched the emotions play across Trip's face until he knew it was time. He repositioned himself, drawing Trip up onto his lap as his slid inside. With Trip's legs wrapped around his waist, he rocked them both, slowly building the pleasure until they both came with quiet cries.

Jon held Trip against him, shifting so he could sit more comfortably on the towel. It was moments like this, both of them, sated and holding one another that he loved and missed when their jobs kept them from doing more than satisfying a need. Although in retrospect, he should have waited until the were in bed before making love to Trip since the middle of their private beach in the morning sunshine wasn't conducive to prolonged cuddling.


End file.
